


Eterna rival

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Me miras nerviosa. Sabes que, aunque lo intentes, te voy a ganar. Porque, seamos honestas, Warren, soy mejor que tú en todo.





	Eterna rival

—Tenéis veinte minutos para hacer la poción, chicos —anuncia el profesor Slughorn.

El profesor nos promete un frasco de félix felicis a quien la termine primero.

Me miras nerviosa. Sabes que, aunque lo intentes, te voy a ganar.

Porque, seamos honestas, Warren, soy mejor que tú en todo. Por más que quieras, siempre estarás a mi sombra y jamás podrás vencerme.

Miras a tu alrededor, viendo cómo los demás se van acercando a la estantería para coger los ingredientes. Te quedas tan atrás que eres prácticamente la última, a excepción de Edward Fairbairn, el chico más guapo de nuestro curso, que te da ánimos. Te sonríe. Le devuelves lo que parece una sonrisa, pero es tan escalofriante que él se siente incómodo. Tu sonrisa se desvanece.

Quieres echarte a llorar, pero lo reprimes.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, es lo único que sabes hacer bien. Llorar. Y quejarte. Eso se te da rematadamente genial.

Suspiras.

Debes concentrarte en echar correctamente los ingredientes, pero ahora te entran dudas. ¿Estás segura de que ese es el color que debería tener, Myrtle?

Miras mi caldero y te das cuenta de que no es del mismo tono que el tuyo. Te pones tan nerviosa que casi metes tu varita dentro de la pócima. He de reconocer que eso hubiese sido muy divertido de ver.

Remueves y esperas a que, por un milagro divino, se ponga del tono que deseas, pero no lo consigues. Has perdido. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Como siempre. Como todo. Yo estoy casi acabando, mientras que tú ni siquiera has llegado ni a la mitad.

Le echas los siguientes ingredientes y remueves. Parece que, por fin, va poniéndose del color que debería. Tienes esperanza de poder conseguirlo. Marigold O'mooney, una chica de tu casa, te echa un cable.

—Puedo yo sola, gracias —le dices toscamente.

No me extraña que no tengas amigos si tratas así a todo el mundo.

Faltan solo cinco minutos para que se termine el tiempo y a ti aún te quedan varios pasos que hacer.

Sudas. Te pones tan nerviosa que vuelcas tu caldero, derramándolo todo por el suelo y la mesa. El profesor te ayuda a limpiarlo, pero ya es tarde.

Y lo que es aún mejor: he sido la primera en terminar la poción.

—Pues el frasquito de félix felicis es para la señorita Hornby. ¡Enhorabuena!

Sollozas. Definitivamente, Myrtle, eres un verdadero desastre.


End file.
